deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
The Missing Link walkthrough
This page contains information regarding the progress sequence of the main plot and a list of all the side missions of The Missing Link DLC. It also contains lists of collectibles and achievements. Missions Take note that your dialogue choices during the opening conversation with Netanya Keitner will determine what kind of items you'll find inside the equipment container after you retrieve your gear. The first dialogue choice (with 3 options) has no effect, but the two following choices (with 2 options each) do. #'No:' stun gun, stun gun darts (x5) ##'Redirect': EMP grenade ##'Threaten': gas grenade #'Yes': pistol ##'Redirect': silencer upgrade, concussion grenade ##'Threaten': pistol ammo (x5), frag grenade You might also want to know that the stealthiness of your escape from the ship will slightly affect the enemies' ambient dialogue and the major characters' reaction to you. Also, it will slightly increase hostile resistance on the ship and inside the Loading Bay 2 in the Rifleman Bank Station. There are 3 Ghost bonuses to be earned on the ship while completing the main objectives: *'Ghost #1 (Escape and find my equipment)': won't change anything by itself, but will count towards your final "stealth rating" on the ship. *'Ghost #2 (Find the CIC)': if you fail to get it two soldiers will enter the CIC in alarmed state and will comment on the disturbance you have caused. Also, if your actions inside the Aft Cargo Hold will lead to an alarm then the room near the elevator on Floor -1 will be fortified with wall mines. *'Ghost #3 (Find the Sally port)': after you enter the security checkpoint the Ghost ratings you've earned on the ship will be counted. If you get less than two Ghost ratings on the ship, then two additional soldiers will appear inside the Loading Bay 2 in the Rifleman Bank Station and the boxguard will be in deployed state. Two or three Ghost ratings will earn you a pat on the back from your contact and will lead to less resistance inside Loading Bay 2: there will be only 3 soldiers and the boxguard will be inactive. Main missions M1 — Getting out of the frying pan *Escape and find my equipment *Find the CIC *Find the Sally port *Locate the rendezvous point M2 — In the belly of the beast *Upload the biometrics *Investigate the interrogation wing *Retrieve Burke's eye *Give Burke's eye to Quinn *Access the morgue's secret elevator *Find evidence to give Interpol M3 — Choices, choices *Disrupt the gas dispersal *Save the prisoners *Save Doctor Kavanagh *Get Kavanagh off the base *Disengage the lockdown and return to base M4 — The long way home *Visit Quinn's shop to get supplies *Confront Burke *Defeat Burke and his men *Go to Loading Bay 2's docking platform Side quests S1 — Acceptable losses This side quest is given automatically after Jensen enters the Forward Cargo Hold on Hei Zhen Zhu. *Find the cause of the disturbance Carefully jump down the containers and enter the Floor -1 through the breach. You will hear an alarm sound with red flashing coming from one of the pods. Read the stasis pod log to complete this objective. *Fix the damaged stasis pod Turns out the pod was damaged and needs a battery replacement. Go to the room (east) with an elevator. Move the metal crate and crawl into the passage behind the crates. You should find the replacement stasis pod battery near the reload speed upgrade. Take the battery and insert it into the damaged pod's server to complete this quest. Completing this side quest provides: #Good Samaritan achievement #25% store discount from Garvin Quinn later S2 — Getting inside help *Meet with Netanya's contact After you complete the "Locate the rendezvous point" objective of the Getting out of the frying pan mission you will receive this side quest from Netanya Keitner. Just take down the elevator or use the vent that leads down to Floor -1 of Admin's sector. Talk to Garvin Quinn to complete this quest. S3 — Quinn's scavenger hunt When you talk to Garvin Quinn he will mention a "special offer" — ask him about it. He will promise to assemble you an upgraded rocket launcher for free if you find three of its parts scattered around the station. If you already have the parts the quest will complete outright, if not, then you'll have some "legwork" to do. Jump enhancement augmentation will come in handy while retrieving two of the parts so you might want to activate it, although crate stacking works too. *The Launcher Barrel can be found in the north-west corner of Loading Bay 2 (see the map). You will find three boxes in front of a vent near a couple of containers. The part you seek is in the blue container, the third from the floor. *The Trigger Module can be found inside an orange container in the south-west corner of Loading Bay 1 near the corridor leading to Loading Bay 2. *The Scope Assembly is inside the Special Operations office in the north-west corner of Admin's Sector. Either hack the door lock (L2) or crawl through the vent inside Army Operations office opposite the Special Operations. After you gather all 3 parts return to Quinn and ask him about "special offer" again to complete this quest and receive the rocket launcher. Augmentations guide Recommended augmentations for your play style or tips on what to upgrade if you're aiming to maximize your XP count in The Missing Link. Augmentations needed to receive every XP reward listed on Experience by area page (requires 12 praxis points): *4 Hacking: Capture Level 2, 3 on Hei Zhen Zhu. Level 4, 5 in Rifleman Bank Station. *1 Turret domination to activate the turret in Loading Bay 1 of Rifleman Bank Station. *2 Social enhancer will make 2 additional praxis kits available for purchase. *2 Reflex booster for double take-downs. *2 Jump enhancement is not mandatory to get anywhere but will save you a lot time from stacking crates. *1 Punch through wall can be substituted with explosives, but without highlighting it's very hard to notice the breakable walls. Achievements List of DLC achievements. Factory Zero Complete the game without applying augmentations or using explosives, weapons, etc. Out of the Frying Pan Survive mission 1. The Learn'd Scholar When the proofs, the figures, were ranged in columns before me... Good Samaritan Complete the Acceptable Losses side quest. Never Forget Find the crate that you were discovered in, this is found in the container room that has a ladder leading to the ship's deck. Back Stage Pass Gain Access to Quinn's Secret Store. All of the Above You managed to save Dr. Kavanagh and all the prisoners. There's a secret room where the gas is being contained, shoot the gas container and everyone is saved. It is possible to obtain this achievement in a Factory Zero run; details are provided on the achievement page. Apex Predator Perform a take down on Burke without being detected during the boss battle. That Old Adage Use your CASIE mod on Quinn in the final dialogue scene (cannot be obtained in Factory Zero run). Never Stop Looking You escaped Rifleman Bank Station. Nothing will stop you from finding Megan now. Experience and enemies by area To see the entire list of all available XP rewards and enemies in The Missing Link with strategic tips on how to maximize the XP, please go to Experience by area page. Locations of collectibles Praxis Kits There are 16 praxis kits to be found during The Missing Link. To see the entire list of their locations, please go to Praxis Kit page. Unique Weapons *Burke's Revolver - Located in a safe in Pieter Burke's office. To open the safe, you must press the hidden button under the desk which his computer is on. Alternatively Burke will be carrying it during the battle against him if it wasn't picked from the safe. Weapon Mods Hei Zhen Zhu Brig *F4: Silencer mod. Located in the crate marked "Ammo", near Adam's gear. Will appear only if you chose "Yes" and "Redirect" during opening conversation with Keitner. Forward Cargo Hold *F-1: Reload Speed mod. Located in the storage room with the elevator, behind the crates. *F3: Ammo Capacity mod. Open container that is reachable by gantry. Topside (Ship Deck) *F1: Rate-Of-Fire mod. Inside a locker behind a L2 gate. Aft Section *F5: Damage Upgrade mod. Inside room CMPT-02 B-01, which is locked by a L2 panel. Rifleman Bank Station Loading Bay 2 *''Ammunition Count'' mod. Located in a maintenance area accessible via ladder and jump augmentation from before the loading bay, or via ventilation shaft from the crane gantry. *''Reload Speed'' mod. Located in the blue container 3 levels up in the northeast corner of the bay, along with the Launcher Barrel for Garvin Quinn's quest. Loading Bay 1 *''Laser'' Targeting System mod. Located inside the suspended blue crate. Maintenance Level *''Damage'' Upgrade mod. In a maintenance area accessible through a vent hidden behind a crate at the end of the passageway past Garvin Quinn's shop. *''Reload Speed'' mod. Located behind Garvin Quinn's shop. Can only be accessed once you receive a message from Quinn after finishing Mission 3. Pressing the button hidden behind two wooden boxes will reveal a secret stash. *''Target-Seeking'' System mod. Located behind Garvin Quinn's shop. Can only be accessed once you receive a message from Quinn after finishing Mission 3. Pressing the button hidden behind two wooden boxes will reveal a secret stash. Administration Block *''Silencer'' mod. Located in the Communications Security room, inside the area guarded by the lasers. Door code is 1550. *''Damage'' Upgrade mod. Located in Commander Netanya Keitner's office, hidden underneath her personal desk. Can hack the door or through the vent, entrance on the west side of L1 Admin offices. Detention Block *''Ammo'' Capacity Upgrade mod. Level 1, along the South West wall is a heavy box covering a vent. Follow to find the upgrade. *''Target-Leading'' System mod. Found in the same area as the Ammo Capacity mod on level 1, from there look up you may need the jump enhancement to reach. Follow the new vent and located at the bottom of some stairs. Unique eBooks (XP books) The list of locations where you can find unique orange eBooks. eBook Locations Quest Items The list of quest- and achievement-related items. Passwords and keycodes Passwords For a list of passwords for every terminal in The Missing Link, please refer to the Passwords page. Keycodes For a list of every keycode in The Missing Link, please refer to the Keycodes page. The Missing Link in the Director's Cut Version Since The Missing Link is now part of the main game when playing the director's cut, a couple of minor changes have been made compared to the original DLC version to allow for its seamless integration. Players unsure of how this has been handled find answer to it here. As opposed to the stand-alone version where it is not possible to bring items from the main game into The Missing Link, nor items from it into the remaining parts of the main game, this is now possible and happens automatically just like when transitioning from any other chapter of the story to the next. Furthermore, Adam Jensen will not be stripped of his credits and thus has a lot more money available to spend than the 2,500 credits he starts with (plus whatever he finds) in the original DLC. In addition, despite appearing bloody and beaten while in the EMP chair, your health will be the larger of 100% or whatever it was when you set off the bomb in the Belltower port. The Factory Zero achievement/trophy can be acquired in the director's cut as long as the player doesn't fire any weapons, doesn't throw grenades or place mines (disarming mines and picking them up is fine), and doesn't allocate any Praxis points from the moment the player regains control over Adam after having been interrogated, until after the cutscene where Adam speaks with Quinn once Burke has been defeated; Factory Zero is unlocked during that cutscene. When trying to earn the Pacifist and/or Foxiest of the Hounds achievements/trophies, the same requirements and conditions apply during The Missing Link as they do for the rest of the game. This means that killing anyone at all - including Burke who counts as a regular enemy and not a boss - will prevent the player from unlocking Pacifist. The only exception during The Missing Link is if Adam should decide to use the trauma kit to kill the Hyron drone in the Seafloor Laboratory. Likewise, whether or not Dr. Kavanagh and/or the prisoners die from the poisonous gas has no effect on the achievement/trophy. When Adam Jensen finds his body armor and some gear while still aboard the Hei Zhen Zhu, there will be an additional case next to his body armor which holds all the weapons he had in his inventory at the end of the previous chapter, i.e. right before the start of The Missing Link. It is strongly advised to pick them up even when attempting a Factory Zero playthrough, because any of these weapons not taken to Rifleman Bank Station will be lost permanently due to Adam not being able to get aboard the Hei Zhen Zhu again. : Note: When Adam picks up his body armor, he receives an infolink message telling him to go to the ship's CIC. If he waits until that message is over before picking up his weapons from the case, he will receive the same infolink message again; this also happens if he picks up his weapons first and then waits until after the message to pick up his body armor. This is merely a minor glitch without any further consequences, so players don't need to worry about it. Once Adam has spoken to Quinn after having defeated Burke, there will be a case next to the stasis pod he has to climb into that's similar to the one he found his weapons in and which contains all of Adam's remaining gear, i.e. ammunition, consumables, and everything else. Just like with the case in which Adam found his weapons, the game will automatically attempt to transfer all of the items from the case to Adam's inventory at once, meaning that any items that don't fit will be dropped at his feet. Be careful not to miss anything you still need. This case by the stasis pod also contains a large number of Praxis kits which allow Adam to activate/upgrade his augmentations again. However, at this point the game performs a check to ensure that Adam does not end up with more than 61 Praxis points in total, counting both the points already spent to activate/upgrade augmentations as well as any spare/unused points. This means that depending on how diligently players were in acquiring Praxis points, they might get less Praxis points back from this case than had been removed at the start of The Missing Link. However, players will never end up with a lower total of Praxis points than they had before. : Note: The cap of 61 Praxis points at the end of The Missing Link is not present in a New Game+ playthrough. After having reacquired his items and Praxis points, Adam can explore Loading Bays 1 - 3, the Administrative/Office Complex, and the Maintainance Level without encountering any more enemies. Especially after a Factory Zero playthrough, going back and hacking any remaining computers, alarm panels, etc. can yield a substantial amount of XP, and also provides an opportunity to pick up any items still remaining. The detention wing and any areas beyond it, however, can not be accessed anymore. Video Walkthrough *Deus Ex Human Revolution - The Missing Link - 20 Parts - no commentary - hard mode ru:Прохождение DLC The Missing Link Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Walkthroughs Category:The Missing Link